Needed Answers
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione gets her answers.


**Title:** Needed Answers  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 684  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets her answers.

 **Notes:** Gift Fic for Sara (Sunset Whispers)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Lyric Challenge - You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

 **The TV Show Episode Monthly Competition:** The Tower - Write about someone overcoming their fear.

* * *

Hermione watched him from afar. She didn't know what had gone wrong. One minute, she and Marcus were happy. They were dating and in love. They were having sleepovers at each other's flats and even talking about moving in together for real.

She saw a future with him. Saw marriage and kids. And she thought he saw the same thing as well.

As quickly as she dreamed those dreams, though, they all went up in flames.

Out of nowhere, Marcus decided to break up with her. He didn't give her a reason. All he said was that he wasn't happy anymore, and he needed to walk away.

And now, she found herself alone. It hurt, but what was worse was she didn't have closure because she didn't understand why he so abruptly changed his mind about them.

And she might never get her answers.

She sighed and went back to her lunch that no longer looked quite as appetizing. She stood up and tossed away her half-eaten sandwich. She wanted to get out of the Ministry Cafeteria as quickly as she could.

She never realized her exit didn't go unnoticed by intense hazel eyes that held so much yearning as they followed her departure.

Two weeks later, while she was sitting at her desk eating lunch—she didn't want to take the chance of seeing her ex-boyfriend in the cafeteria again—there was a knock on her office door.

She wiped her hands and called, "Come in."

When the door opened, her breath caught as she saw the very person she was trying to avoid. "What are you doing here?"

Marcus stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I was a fool."

"I'm not going to disagree, but why do _you_ think you were a fool?"

"I got scared and instead of facing my fears, I ran away like a coward."

It seemed Hermione was finally going to get some answers. "Scared of what?"

Marcus looked briefly at the floor before he forced his eyes up to meet hers. "I found myself looking at engagement rings, and despite the fact I've had a few girlfriends before you, I never once even considered marriage. I never thought I was commitment phobic, but I think I am. So, when I realized how serious about you I actually was, I decided the only thing that made sense was to end it so I'd stop wanting to marry you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, though, and I miss you."

Whatever reason she had been expecting for the breakup, it wasn't that. She entertained the thought that Marcus might have been interested in another girl or even his family was putting pressure on him to marry a trophy Pure-blood wife. She wasn't really sure how to feel, but there was one thing she did know. She couldn't deal with Marcus when she was processing this new information. "If that's all, you can go."

Marcus looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

What had he expected her to do? Run into his arms and kiss him as if the last few weeks never happened?

He turned away but before he left, he had one last thing to say. "I know you don't owe me any kind of forgiveness, but I need you to know that you'll the closest to heaven I'll ever be, and I doubt I'll be able to find another woman that is as amazing as you. I love you."

As he left, she told herself it was for the best. He had hurt her because he was scared of getting married. Who was to say he wouldn't run away again?

Still, when she ended up as his flat that very night, his arms around her and his lips touching hers, she knew it was right.

Hermione might end up getting her heart broken once again, but she'd rather take the risk on a man she loved. Even if she only had another week with him before they imploded, she'd take that over never having another day in his arms.


End file.
